Shinachiku's Time Travel!
by Uzumaki Mai
Summary: Hem... Bagaimana, ya, jika seorang anak kecil asing mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Sakura adalah orang tuanya? Dan lagi, Naruto dan Sakura 'kan belum menikah! Lha, terus, anak itu siapa? Kenapa memanggil mereka mama dan papa? dan apakah benar kalau dia adalah anak Naruto dan Sakura [For:EventNaruSakuAlways]#TimeTravel


**[For: AlwaysNaruSaku Event] #Time Travel**

 **oOo**

 **Shinachiku's Time Travel!© By Uzumaki Mai**

 **Disclaimer: The character(s) in this story is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, I just own the story.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: NaruSaku**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, d.l.l.**

 **oOo**

 **Konohagakure, sesudah perang…**

Sinar matahari bersinar terang di desa Konohagakure. Sinarnya yang hangat menyelimuti desa makmur itu, membangkitkan semangat para penduduknya untuk melaksanakan rutinitas paginya.

Tidak terkecuali wanita ini,

Sakura Haruno, seorang wanita berusia sembilan belas tahun yang bekerja sebagai kepala rumah sakit di Konohagakure. Mungkin usianya masih muda, tapi kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi, karena dia dilatih dengan keras dibawah bimbingan Tsunade Senju, yang juga merupakan tenaga medis yang hebat. Bahkan Sakura dapat dikatakan sudah melampaui gurunya tersebut.

Sakura menarik nafas sejenak, lalu membuangnya dengan tenang. Dia sudah berada didepan pintu rumah sakit Konoha, dan langkah selanjutnya hanyalah membuka pintu itu dan…

"Sakura- _sama_! Ada seorang pasien darurat, harap segera melakukan operasi!"

 **oOo**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha…**

"Haah…."

Sakura menghela nafas dengan panjang, wajahnya yang cantik terlihat kusut dan letih.

"Itu tadi kerja yang bagus, Sakura." Kata Ino sambil melemparkan sebotol air mineral pada Sakura yang dengan sigap menangkap dan membuka minuman itu dan meminumnya hingga kandas.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sakura. Kalau ada laki-laki yang melihatmu, aku yakin, dia akan langsung menolakmu mentah-mentah," Kata Ino dengan nada pedas.

"Biarkan saja," Ucap Sakura acuh.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau sudah punya tambatan hati sekarang," Ucap Ino sambil menyeringai lebar.

Sebelah alis Sakura naik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai seseorang, Sakura," Kata Ino lalu tertawa nista.

"Siapa? Sasuke? Aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Lagi pula dia sudah menikah dengan Karin, 'kan,"

"Bukan! Bukan Sasuke!" Sela Ino sambil menyentil ujung hidung Sakura dengan jari telunjuk tangannya, membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu mengaduh akibat perbuatannya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat katakan padaku, Ino- _pig_!"

" **Uzumaki Naruto."**

 **Uhukk uhukk**

Sakura terbatuk-batuk dengan panik.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Aku dan Naruto tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, tahu!" Pekik Sakura sambil menatap tajam wanita berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Oh, ya? Aku lihat Naruto sering mengajakmu makan siang bersama,"

"Itu, 'kan hanya sebagai sahabat saja!" Bantah Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa Naruto menginap dirumahmu kemarin!" Seru Ino sambil menaiki sebuah meja dan menunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"I-itu… Darimana kau tahu—"

 **Gebrakk**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kerja Sakura terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang yang tampak _sangat_ kelelahan. Anak itu menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Anak itu berambut pirang cerah, bermata hijau besar dan sepertinya berumur lima tahun.

"Eh…" Ino dan Sakura terbengong-bengong melihat anak itu.

"Mama…! Mamaa~!" Anak kecil itu berteriak dengan parau, seperti hendak menangis.

"Kau kenapa, adik kecil?" Tanya Ino sambil turun dari meja yang tadi ia naiki.

"Mungkin dia tersesat," Ucap Sakura setengah meringis.

"Katakan, siapa namamu?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum lembut pada anak itu.

Anak itu menatap Ino dengan mata hijaunya yang besar.

"Shina…chiku."

"Aih—! Lihat dia, Sakura! Dia sangat manis dan lucu!" Pekik Ino dengan gemas sambil menggendong anak itu dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ino dan suaminya, Shikamaru sudah genap dua bulan menikah. Dan Ino, sebagai istri dan calon ibu pasti paling gemas dengan namanya _anak-anak_. Itu memang wajar…. Tapi memang benar anak itu memang sangat manis dan lucu. Dan anehnya, wajah anak itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Naruto.

"Hiks…Mama …. Huweee… Aku mau mama-ku…!" Shinachiku merengek, dia menggeliat dalam pelukan Ino. Setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari Ino, anak itu segera memeluk Sakura.

" **Mamaa~! Mamaa~!"**

" **Eh?! Eeeeeehhh!?"**

 **oOo**

 **Sementara itu di Kantor Hokage…**

"Ha—…Hatsihh! Sialan. Flu ini membuatku jadi susah bekerja," Naruto mengumpat sambil mengambil selembar tisu dan mengelapkannya kehidungnya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Mau flu atau tidak, kau memang susah bekerja, Naruto." Shikamaru, asisten Hokage Naruto angkat bicara.

"Entahlah, Shikamaru. Aku merasakan firasat buruk… Seperti sesuatu yang _besar_ akan datang…" Rahang Naruto mengeras saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan heran. Tumben Naruto bisa berkata serius begitu. _Ini pasti ada apa-apanya_ , pikir Shikamaru.

"Sesuatu yang besar? Seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Shikamaru. Sepertinya itu mengincarku juga Sakura _-chan_ … Sesosok makhluk yang mengerikan, jahat dan kejam dan tahu kelemahanku…" Naruto menunduk, dia mengelus-elus dagunya yang mulus sembari berpikir.

Entah kenapa Shikamaru juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bulu romanya berdiri ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tampak agak takut.

"Dia semakin dekat, Shikamaru… Semakin dekat—ya… Aku bisa merasakannya!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

Shikamaru menengguk air liurnya.

Suasana di kantor Hokage mendadak menjadi sunyi dan hening. Tidak ada suara kertas dibalikkan atau suara goresan pena. Yang ada hanyalah… Sunyi.

 **Tap Tap Tap Tap**

"Kau dengar itu, Shikamaru? Dia semakin dekat…"

Shikamaru mengangguk kaku.

 **Hihihihi…**

"Dia tertawa, Shikamaru!" Naruto memekik dengan perlahan.

Jantung Shikamaru berdetak dengan cepat, keringat membanjiri pelipis dan punggungnya. Entah kenapa otaknya serasa membeku, sehingga dia tidak dapat mempergunakan kejeniusan otaknya untuk menepis semua kemungkinan mengerikan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **Tap**

"Dia ada didepan pintu, Shikamaru…" Naruto berkata. Mendadak saja bahunya terasa tegang.

"hahh… Hahh… Hahh…" Shikamaru bernafas dengan cepat.

"Dia datang!"

 **Gebrak!**

"Papa Naluto!"

 **Brukh**

"Shikamaru?" Naruto mengerjap-erjapkan matanya ketika melihat Shikamaru ambruk ditempat dengan wajah pucat.

"Naruto!" Suara Sakura terdengar dari bingkai pintu.

"Sakura _-chan_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini—dan siapa anak itu?"

"Nanti saja ceritanya! Sekarang buka bajumu!" Sakura memekik lalu berlari kearah meja kerja Naruto.

"Eh!? Apa?! Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura _-chan_! H-hei!" Naruto menjauhkan tangan Sakura yang mencoba membuka ritsleting bajunya.

"Jangan membangkang, Naruto! Lakukan apa yang aku katakan!" Sakura memekik panik, lalu berusaha membuka ritsleting baju Naruto lagi, tapi tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas didekatnya. Alhasil, teh yang terkandung didalam gelas itu tumpah mengenai baju Naruto.

" _G-Gomene!_ " kata Sakura lalu buru-buru menjauh dari Naruto.

"A-apa sih, yang kau lakukan, Sakura _-chan_? Kenapa aku harus buka baju? Apakah kau ingin—… " Wajah Naruto menjadi merah padam.

"Apa—Bukan begitu, bodoh!" Bantah Sakura dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Jadi apa?!"

"Aku—"

"Papa!" Shinachiku memekik, lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menjauhkan anak itu darinya.

"I-itu…" Sakura hendak menjelaskan.

"Papa…?" Shinachiku menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran dan kecewa.

"Dan siapa yang kau panggil _'papa'_?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hiks… Papa ngga' kenal aku… Huweeeee… Mama… Maamaaa…." Shinachiku mulai menangis.

"Ap— _Ittaii!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura _-chan_?!" Naruto memprotes Sakura yang barusan memberikan pukulan Cuma-Cuma padanya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto! Dia jadi menangis, 'kan?!" Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan kearah Shinachiku lalu menghiburnya.

"Hah? Aku semakin tidak mengerti…"

Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_ ketika melhat _deathglare_ Sakura yang ditujukan kepadanya. Mendadak saja bahunya menjadi tegang dan firasatnya campur aduk. Tapi ada satu hal yang Naruto tahu ketika melihat tatapan mematikan Sakura…

 **Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya hari ini.**

 **oOo**

 **Sakura's POV—Start**

" _Ne_ , Sakura _-chan_ , setidaknya kau bisa menceritakan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, 'kan? Kepalaku serasa ingin meledak karena masalah ini, tahu." Naruto meminta, wajahnya agak memelas.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. _Aku juga pusing, Naruto_ , batinku. Tapi, ya… Naruto memang belum tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini, dan mungkin dengan bercerita padanya bisa saja memberikan solusi untuk masalah ini juga, 'kan? Tapi itu 'kan sangat memalukan?! Dan aku yakin, Naruto pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya dan membuat lelucon tentang itu. Tapi sungguh, Itu sama sekali tidak lucu! Apalagi ini menyangkut repurtasiku dan Naruto sebagai orang yang berpengaruh di Konohagakure, 'kan…

Diluar kehendakku, kepalaku terasa pening ketika memoriku melayang pada kelanjutan kejadian pada pagi hari tadi…

 **Flashback ON**

 **oOo**

" _ **Mama~! Mamaa~!"**_

" _ **Eh?! Ehhh!?"**_

" _Apa!? 'Mama'?! Dia itu anakmu, ya, Sakura!? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, hah!?" Jerit Ino histeris._

" _B-bukan! Ini salah paham, Ino! Aku tidak—"_

" _ **Huweeeeee Huweeeeeee,"**_ _Shinachiku menangis dipelukan Sakura, anak itu merengek minta perhatian Sakura._

" _Ah—eh… j-jangan menangis, dong…" Ucapku panik, kepalaku sudah berputar-putar karena aku masih lelah karena menangani operasi yang berat tadi. Belum lagi masalah Ino yang tidak bisa tutup mulut tentang masalah ini._

" _Papa Naluto…" Shinachiku berujar parau lalu menangis lagi._

" _APA!? 'Papa Naluto?!' Astaga! Jadi ini hasil hubungan satu malammu dengan Naruto!? Ya ampun! Aku tidak dapat menduganya, Sakura! Dan lihat dia! Astaga, dia sudah besar, Sakura!" Ino menjerit histeris._

" _Apa yang kau katakan, Ino?! Aku dan Naruto tidak melakukannya! Dan anak ini—namanya saja tidak aku tahu!"_

" _ **Mamaaa! Huweeeee!"**_ _Shinachiku merengek lagi, kali ini tangisannya menjadi lebih besar. Bahkan anak itu sampai mencengkram jubah dokterku hingga kusut. Dan kali ini, perhatianku tertumpu pada anak itu._

" _Papa Naluto… Papa Naruto lagi cakit!"_

 **Flashback OFF**

 **Sakura's POV—End**

 **oOo**

"Ne, Sakura _-chan_?" Suara Naruto bergema ditelinga Sakura, membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu tersadar dari pikirannya dan menemukan kalau Naruto sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Kau ini, apaan, sih." Sakura mengomel, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto balik lagi sambil melihat-lihat bajunya, mengira kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh menempel dipakaiannya.

Sakura melirik Naruto dari celah bulu matanya.

Karena Sakura dengan _tidak sengaja_ membuat pakaian Hokage Naruto basah, Naruto terpaksa kembali kerumahnya dulu untuk mengganti baju. Baju yang dipakai Naruto pun terbilang _simple_ dan begitu kasual, begitu jauh dari kalimat formal yang biasa menempel pada Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu hanya memakai sebuah jaket bertudung tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, dan sebuah celana selutut berwarna _cream_ untuk menjadi bawahannya. Untuk sepatunya, Naruto tetap menggunakan sepatu ninjanya yang juga berwarna hitam seperti atasannya. Meski terlihat biasa, di mata Sakura, Naruto _nyaris_ tampak seperti model majalah fashion yang selalu dibeli Ino tiap minggunya. Bahkan Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas tulang selangka Naruto mencuat keluar dari kerah tudungnya.

 **Astaga.**

"Apa yang salah denganku, Sakura _-chan_? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Sakura tersadar lalu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Tidak ada," Dusta Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya kekanan.

"Kalau tidak ada, kenapa kau menatapku terus-terusan seperti tadi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"I-itu… Ya, karena—…Karena aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Mama!" Shinachiku memekik. Sontak saja Naruto dan Sakura menoleh keasal suara, dimana Shinachiku sedang melompat-lompat kecil sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka rubah berwarna oranye yang digantung disudut sebuah toko boneka.

"Shinachiku mau yang itu!" Kata Shinachiku dengan semangat.

"Tidak bisa—" Sakura hendak melarang tapi Naruto sudah lebih dulu angkat bicara.

"Kau mau yang itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

Shinachiku mengangguk dengan antusias.

Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu berdiri untuk berbicara pada pemilik toko itu.

"Yang itu harganya berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ooh, sayang sekali itu tidak dijual, nak." Kata nenek pemilik Toko itu sambil tersenyum bersahabat.

"Haaa? Shinachiku ngga' mau! Pokoknya Shinachiku mau yang itu! Huweee—…" Shinachiku merengek sambil menarik-narik baju Naruto, lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketanah dengan marah. Sehingga membuat tanah di area sekitar situ menjadi bergetar bak dilanda gempa bumi.

"I-iya… tunggu dulu, Shinachiki—… Err… Siapa tadi namamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Naruto! Kita tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain-main! Kita harus mencari solusi masalah ini, Naruto!" Kata Sakura setengah merengut.

"I-iya, tapi—"

"Huwee…" Shinachiku menangis seperti Masha di serial Masha and The Bear.

"Tuh, lihat dia jadi menangis, 'kan?" Naruto menterbalikkan kata-kata Sakura pada wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar…" Sakura tidak dapat lagi berkata, wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya kekanan guna menyelamatkan harga dirinya didepan hokage keenam itu.

Naruto tertawa puas ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura, tapi tawanya terhenti ketika nenek pemilik toko tadi berbicara.

"Tapi sepertinya anakmu sangat menginginkan boneka ini, ya? Kalau begitu aku mengizinkanmu bermain," Katanya sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah Shinachiku.

"Bermain?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya, bermain. Konohagakure, 'kan sedang merayakan festival musim semi, tokoku ini bukan satu-satunya tempat bermain, lho. Sebenarnya semua toko dan stan permainan baru akan mengizinkan pembelinya bermain setelah pukul enam sore, tapi melihat anakmu membuatku jadi kasihan juga… Soalnya dia manis sekali," Kata nenek pemilik toko itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, benarkah? Aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama di musim semi…" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tentu saja," Jawab nenek pemilik toko yang lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

"Kau dengar itu, Shinachika? Berterima kasihlah pada _obaa-chan_ ini!"

Shinachiku mengangguk bahagia, saking bahagianya, anak itu sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan (?).

"Harga sekali bermain hanya dua ratus yen, sekali bermain, kau mendapat tiga kesempatan, kalau ketiganya gagal, berarti kau gagal mendapatkan boneka itu," Kata nenek itu, seperti sedang mengadakan pertukaran jiwa dengan _Grim Reaper_ (?).

Naruto merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa ratus yen dan memberikannya pada nenek itu. Nenek itu kemudian menyerahkan tiga _darts_ pada Naruto, lalu bergegas berjalan kesamping dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk bermain.

"Kau harus menembak ditengah sasaran tiga kali," Kata nenek tua itu pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ini adalah permainan _darts_ dimana kau akan diberikan tiga _darts_ atau tiga anak panah berukuran kecil, dan agak lebih besar ketimbang anak panah biasa, dan harus melemparkannya kesebuah papan sasaran. Kalau ia menembak ditengah sasaran, otomatis boneka rubah itu sudah berada ditangannya. Dan kalau dia sampai melenceng, harapan tinggalah harapan, dan dia harus berkata pada Shinachiku kalau kenyataan memang pahit(?), dan mungkin mereka akan menunggu kesempatan selanjutnya untuk memenangkan boneka rubah itu saat Krusty Krab membuka cabang di Bogor dan sekitarnya(?).

Naruto bersiap, ditangan kirinya, dia memegang dua buah _darts_ dan ditangan kanannya ia sudah memegang satu. Naruto berdiri dengan santai, lalu melemparkan satu, dua, lalu tiga _darts_ itu.

 **Jleb Jleb Jleb**

"Wah, selamat, anak muda! Kau berhasil mendapatkan bonekanya!"

 **oOo**

"Waa waaa…" Shinachiku memandang boneka rubahnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Sesekali anak itu mengangkat boneka itu lalu menurunkannya sambil berkata _wusshhh_ , seperti bunyi pesawat terbang (?).

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura dengan kagum pada Naruto yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Shinachiku.

"Apanya?"

"Itu tadi, melempar ketiga anak panah kecil itu dengan tepat kesasarannya,"

"Ooh, yang itu… Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang kuingat hanyalah Shinachiki ini dan wajahmu, lalu setelah itu aku sudah berhasil menembak ketiga anak panah itu pada sasarannya," Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Wajahku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada geli. Walaupun wajahnya sekarang merona.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum penuh makna.

"Iya, wajahmu. Ketika aku membayangkan wajahmu, rasanya aku jadi tenang dan bahagia. Dan entah kenapa rasanya itu selalu menjadi jimat keberuntunganku dimanapun aku berada," Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya pada Sakura yang hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dengan wajah merona.

"Ternyata kau sudah pandai merayu, ya?" Kata wanita itu sambil menyikut Naruto yang tertawa kecil.

"Brmmm Wusssshhh…" Shinachiku masih serius dengan permainan _pesawat_ rubahnya, dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan Naruto dan Sakura yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Boneka itu… Siapa namanya, Shinachiku?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aa? Ini? Namanya Kulama," Jawab Shinachiku dengan _cadel._

"K-Kurama?" Tanya Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

Shinachiku mengangguk mantap.

"Soalnya Kulama itu, 'kan manis, dan imut, sama sepelti boneka ini… Shinachiku sayang Kulama!" Pekik Shinachiku lalu memeluk boneka _Kulama_ -nya dengan erat.

"Kurama…? Manis…? Imut…?...pffft… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Naruto meledak, lelaki pirang itu tertawa keras-keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

" **Diamlah Bocah!"** Kurama mendengus dari dalam perut Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak percaya! Kau itu manis dan imut?! HUAHAHAHAHA! Aku mau muntah! HUAAHAHAHAH!"

" **Kubilang diam!"**

 **Duagh!**

"Ohokk ohok," Naruto terbatuk-batuk ketika Kurama melancarkan serangan keperutnya yang segera saja membuatnya berhenti tertawa lalu terbatuk-batuk seperti nenek tua Jenkins yang tersedak biji wijen dari Krabby Patty(?).

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir pada Naruto yang membungkuk karena sakit diperutnya.

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa… ohokk…" Jawab Naruto yang masih menahan sakit di perutnya.

Kurama mendengus. Baru kali ini ada anak kecil yang mengatakannya imut dan manis. Heh, apa anak itu buta? _He is the Mighty Kurama!_ Mana mungkin dia terlihat manis dan imut, 'kan?! Yah, kecuali waktu dia kecil, dengan kaki yang mungil dan mata yang besar, juga membuat Rikudou Sennin merasa gemas padanya. Tapi itu cerita dulu, 'kan…

Kurama memasang posisi tidurnya, lalu bersiap tidur. Tapi sebuah pemikiran terlintas dipikirannya.

 _Darimana anak itu tahu kalau dia itu imut dan manis? Bukankah para warga desa sudah menceritakan betapa kejam dan mengerikannya dirinya pada anak mereka? Lalu kenapa… Anak ini malah berpikir sebaliknya?_

' _ **Mungkin saja anak itu gila atau orang tuanya yang gila,'**_ Batin Kurama dengan dingin.

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat anak itu mirip juga dengan Naruto. Rambutnya pirang, dan kulitnya berwarna _tan_. Kalau mata dan wajahnya, dia lebih mirip dengan Sakura, sih.

Mata Kurama terbelalak.

Apa mungkin?

 _ **Tidak mungkin. Bahkan Naruto dan Sakura saja belum meinkah. Masa' mereka mempunyai anak yang sebesar ini?**_

 **DEG**

Kurama tersentak, perutnya terasa melilit, dan air yang tergenang dibawahnya mulai berombak. Sensasi aneh apa ini?

Kenapa ia merasakan chakra yang sama dengannya disekitar sini?

Apa jangan-jangan anak ini—?

 **oOo**

"Wah, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh _obaa-chan_ tadi! Ternyata sekarang adalah festival musim semi!" Seru Naruto pada Sakura yang tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa bersantai sedikit dari pekerjaanku." Kata Sakura sambil meregangkan bahunya yang keras seperti batu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja pekerjaanku sangat padat belakangan ini,sampai-sampai untuk tidur dirumah saja tidak sempat," Ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

Naruto terdiam, seperti merenungkan sesuatu.

"Tapi untung saja anak ini menyelamatkanku dari _bencana_ itu. Kalau tidak, sudah dapat dipastikan aku akan mati kelelahan disana," Kata Sakura setengah bercanda.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau jadwal pekerjaanmu padat?" Tanya Naruto, nada suaranya serius.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau jadwal pekerjaanmu padat? Aku bisa memberikan keringanan padamu, 'kan? Jadi kau bisa istirahat sejenak dari kesibukanmu," Tukas Naruto.

Mendadak saja wajah Sakura memerah bak tomat, dan diluar kehendaknya, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang saat Naruto menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aku khawatir padamu, Sakura _-chan_." Kata Naruto dengan pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"K-Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. _Astaga, ini seperti film drama yang sering ditonton Ino di rumah sakit_ … Batin Sakura setengah meringis.

"Kenapa? Karena tingkat kemampuan kita berbeda, Sakura _-chan_. Aku tahu sampai dimana batasmu, dan kau sudah mencapainya. Kau 'kan bisa istirahat sebentar di kantorku, tidak ada orang yang akan mengetahui dan memprotes hal itu." Jawab Naruto sambil merapatkan diri dengan Sakura.

"Oh…" Sakura menyahut singkat.

 **Kekecewaan terasa bagai tamparan.**

Sakura menghargai perhatian Naruto. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia berharap kalau Naruto _bakalan_ mengatakan alasan yang lain. Alasan yang jauh lebih intim dari pada ini…

"Sakura _-chan_ , aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" Naruto berkata sambil memegang kedua belah pipi Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Eh…" Sakura memekik tertahan, karena jarak wajahnya dan wajah Naruto begitu dekat. Ditambah dengan tatapan Naruto yang dalam, membuatnya seolah-olah hanyut di samudra lepas. _Sejak kapan_ _mata Naruto menjadi indah begini_? Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku—... Aku…" Naruto tampak gugup, dan Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas sepasang lesung pipi yang menarik di wajah Naruto yang kini memerah.

"M-Mengatakan apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku dari dulu ingin kau—"

"N-N-Naruto…" Wajah Sakura terasa terbakar ketika wajah Naruto semakin merapat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan… Kalau aku…"

Nafas Sakura tidak beraturan ketika hidungnya dan hidung Naruto bersentuhan, saling bergesekan. Sakura mengatupkan matanya, mengizinkan Naruto melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Aku… Menc—"

"Mamaa~!" Shinachiku memekik.

"Ah," Sakura dan Naruto segera melepaskan diri, dan menjauh. Naruto dengan santainya menyisir rambut depannya dengan tangan dan pura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya kekanan, dan Sakura menengok kearah sebaliknya, sehingga mereka saling memungungi satu sama lain.

"Mama—…" Shinachiku merengek, lalu memeluk kaki Sakura.

"Y-Ya? A-ada apa, Shinachiku?"

"Aku mau makan _anmitsu_ …"

 **oOo**

Sakura masih tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya ketika menatap Naruto. Sungguh, kejadian yang tadi membuatnya merasa gugup apabila mendengar Naruto berbicara, atau tertawa. Dan tentu saja dia harus menjauh agar Naruto tidak mengetahui perangainya yang aneh. Bisa-bisa Naruto jadi _illfeel_ padanya, 'kan?

' _Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…'_

 **Arrghhh!**

Kenapa dia harus ingat perkataan Naruto itu, sih!? Kata-kata itu bergema dipikirannya dan membuatnya tidak dapat konsentrasi pada apapun, karena pikirannya sedang sibuk memikirkan kelanjutan dari perkataan Naruto. Dia benar-benar penasaran tentang itu. Tapi tidak mungkin, 'kan dia langsung bertanya seperti ini, _"Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"_ atau lebih buruknya, _"Apa Kau mencintaiku?"_ itu pasti sangat memalukan, karena dia, 'kan wanita! Akan amat sangat aneh jika dia bertanya seperti itu pada laki-laki, 'kan?

" _Ne,_ Sakura _-chan_?"

 **Deg**

"Eh… Ah… Apa? _Anmitsu_ memang enak, kok!"

"Hah?"

"M-maaf…" Sakura menunduk dengan wajah merah merona. _'Naruto pasti akan menganggap aku aneh,'_ pikirnya.

"Shinachiku sepertinya mirip denganmu, ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, matanya indah seperti matamu, dan wajahnya juga mirip denganmu…" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"B-benarkah? Kukira dia lebih mirip denganmu… Rambut dan kulitnya mirip denganmu," Balas Sakura dengan gugup.

"Oh, ya? Dia juga punya kekuatan yang besar sepertimu. Ingat, 'kan, waktu ditoko boneka, dia merengut dan membuat tanah bergetar seperti terkena gempa bumi… Hahaha…"

"jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku ini monster?" Tanya Sakura dengan sarkastik.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak… Sejujurnya itu keren. Karena mirip dengan ibuku…" Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi…" Naruto dan Sakura berkata secara serentak.

"Dia anakmu?" Keduanya bertanya dengan serentak.

"Apa?"Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama melongo.

"Bukan!" Keduanya membantah.

"Eh? Kenapa kau mengikuti kata-kataku?" Naruto dan Sakura bertanya secara serentak.

"Ah, sudah. Lupakan—…Ah! Kau mengikuti kata-kataku lagi!" Keduanya memekik secara bersamaan, lalu akhirnya tertawa dengan malu-malu.

"Papa!" Shinachiku memekik meminta perhatian.

"Ah… Ya… Sebentar!" Naruto menjawab sebelum akhirnya bergegas menuju tempat Shinachiku.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Naruto sudah dewasa rupanya… Sikap dan sifatnya sekarang sudah _lumayan_ dewasa… Dan lihat dia sekarang. Dia semakin tinggi, berbeda saat di akademi dulu—Bahkan sepertinya dia lebih tinggi ketimbang Sasuke—. Bahunya juga tambah lebar, lehernya kokoh dan jenjang, tubuhnya proporsional dan dalam ukuran yang normal, tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu kecil. Dia pas… Sempurna… dan Indah.

Pipi Sakura menjadi merona ketika kata-kata terakhir terlintas dibenaknya. Tapi dia mengakuinya.

 **Naruto memang indah.**

Naruto pasti akan menjadi suami impian semua wanita…

Tunggu, Suami?

Ya, suami…

Apakah dia termasuk wanita yang memimpikan Naruto menjadi suaminya?

Ya. Mungkin… Mungkin saja…

Tapi… Apakah dia pantas bersanding dengan Naruto? Maksudnya, dia itu, 'kan kasar, berdahi lebar, dan dari dulu semua orang mengenalnya sebagai _Sakura si penggemar fanatik Uchiha Sasuke_. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Dia tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi. Dia menyukai Naruto.

 **Dia begitu mendambakan Naruto…**

"Sakura _-chan_! Bagaimana kalau kita ke patung Hokage? Kembang apinya akan dinyalakan sebentar lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja."

 **oOo**

"Kau lelah, Shinachiki?" Tanya Naruto pada Shinachiku yang berada didekatnya.

"Namanya Shinachiku, tahu!" Sakura membalas dari belakang.

"Namanya aneh. Aku heran, siapa yang menamakannya begitu." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Namamu juga aneh, Naruto."

"Haaa? Kenapa aku mengatakan kalau namaku aneh, Sakura _-chan_? Masa' kau tegaaa?" Naruto memelas.

Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Mama! Papaa!" Shinachiku memekik meminta perhatian, lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto dan Sakura dan menarik mereka untuk berdiri didekat ujung bukit patung Hokage.

Naruto dan Sakura berpandangan sejenak. Keduanya melemparkan seulas senyuman.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Kurasa aku tidak keberatan kalau anak ini memanglah anak kita..." Ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Ya… Kurasa juga begitu… Apalagi dia memiliki wajahmu, Sakura _-chan_." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa rambut pirang tidak terlalu buruk…"

"Rambut merah muda juga bagus…"

"Mata biru juga boleh."

"Mata hijau juga bisa…"

"Kalau begitu…" Sakura mengalinea kalimatnya dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah merah merona.

"Kalau begitu… Kita buat anak lagi?"

 **Duagh!**

"Aduh! Aku, 'kan hanya bercanda, Sakura _-chan_!" Naruto merengut ketika Sakura menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan gratis ke kepala pirangnya.

"Kita saja belum menikah! Masa' kau mau membuat anak denganku!?"Pekik Sakura dengan wajah merona, sementara Shinachiku sedang asyik bermain dengan _pesawat_ rubahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau, Sakura _-chan_ … Tapi kupastikan kau akan puas jika melakukannya denganku!"

"D-dasar mesum!" Sakura memekik dan hendak memukul Naruto, tapi kali ini Naruto menangkap tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu untuk mendekapnya.

"Eh…"

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Naruto dengan tegas.

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya memerah dan matanya terbelalak ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Apa…"

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura _-chan_." Naruto berbisik pelan.

"N-Naruto… A-aku... Aku—" Sakura tidak dapat berpikir untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya, juga karena hembusan nafas Naruto yang panas mendera wajahnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ …" Naruto mendesak Sakura.

"Aku juga… mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto…" Akhirnya Sakura dapat mengatakannya.

Naruto tidak berkata lagi, kali ini sebelah tangannya melingkar dipinggang Sakura, dan sebelahnya ada dipunggung Sakura. Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura untuk mendekat dengannya, dan Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Naruto. Keduanya bertatapan, nafas mereka bersatu dalam ritme, dan…

"Shinachiku?" Seorang pria tinggi yang memakai jubah dan tudung entah dari mana muncul secara tiba-tiba dibelakang Naruto dan Sakura. Padahal kedua Shinobi itu—Sakura dan Naruto—sudah memastikan kalau tidak ada orang disana saat datang kemari.

"Ah…" Naruto dan Sakura melepaskan diri. Sakura dapat mendengar kalau Naruto merengut tidak suka.

"Ah, maaf, ya… Apakah Shinachiku bersama kalian?" tanya seorang pria yang memakai jubah bertudung kepada Naruto dan Sakura. Aneh, suaranya begitu mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja suaranya agak lebih dalam.

"Apa?"

"Papa? Papaaa!" Shinachiku memekik sambil berlari menuju pria berjubah itu.

"Apa? Papa?" Tanya Sakura dan Naruto secara serentak.

"Ah, maaf… Pasti anakku ini membuat kalian repot…" Kata pria itu sambil menjitak kepala Shinachiku dengan pelan.

"Aduh!" Shinachiku meringis.

"Minta maaf pada mereka, Shinachiku." Ucap pria itu pada Shinachiku.

"Mama dan Papa yang _palsu_ … Shinachiku minta maaf…" Ucap Shinachiku polos sambil menunduk.

"Ah—… Jadi kau papa-nya? Tidak apa-apa, sih. Tapi nama anakmu aneh sekali, tahu," Ucap Naruto dengan santainya.

"Hush, Naruto!" Sakura menyikut perut Naruto.

"Aduh!" Naruto meringis pelan.

"Ah… Begitu,ya? Tapi kurasa kau pun menyukainya, Naruto." Ucap pria itu sambil terkekeh. Dan lucunya, kekehan itu mirip dengan kekehan milik Naruto.

"Kau… jangan-jangan kau itu...?" Sakura terbata-bata.

"Ah, kau sudah tahu, ya, Sakura _-chan_? Kalau begitu aku permisi, dulu… Kalian bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian tadi. Ya, 'kan? Naruto?" Kata Pria itu sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja," Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar.

Pria itu menggandeng tangan Shinachiku, dan didetik kemudian, mereka menghilang.

"Ah… Sayang sekali. Padahal aku mulai menyukai anak itu." Ucap Sakura dengan meringis,

"Aku juga… Hmm, kalau begitu kita mulai dari awal saja." Ucap Naruto lalu berbalik kearah Sakura.

"Apanya—"

Kalimat Sakura terputus ketika Naruto menangkup kedua pipinya, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan singkat.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura memekik dengan wajah merah.

"Kali ini tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita, Sakura _-chan_ …" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sakura mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Lalu melingkarkan tangannya lagi ke leher Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu dengan cepat menarik tubuh Sakura untuk mendekat, dan kemudian mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya.

Disaat yang sama, kembang api mulai bertebaran di angkasa hitam. Tapi Naruto dan Sakura mengabaikan hal itu dan fokus pada kegiatan mereka. Keduanya saling mencumbu satu sama lain, ciuman lembut dan polos tadi perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Naruto menarik bibirnya dari bibir Sakura.

"Jadi kita akan membuat tiga anak?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Terserahmu," Ucap Sakura sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau anak pertamanya laki-laki… namanya pasti Shinachiku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Kalau anak perempuan, namanya Kasumi." Ucap Sakura.

"Nama Hanami bagus juga, lho." Kata Naruto memberikan usul.

"Melondy,"

"Satsuki…"

"Anmitsu…"

"Kalau begitu kita buat enam anak saja, deh!" Ucap Naruto sambil _nyenggir_.

"Apa kau gila!? Enam!? ENAM!?"

"Hehehe… Soalnya banyak nama—"

"RASAKAN INI!" Jerit Sakura sambil melancarkan serangan _Super Mega Giga Terra Ultimate Sakura's Right Leg Kick_ pada Naruto.

 **Duagh**

"Aduh!"

 **oOo**

 **OWARI**

 **oOo**

"Dasar, kukira kau benar-benar hilang, Shinachiku. Ternyata kau ada disini. Untung saja aku menemukanmu, kalau tidak, ibumu akan membunuhku, tahu." Ucap pria bertudung itu sambil melirik Shinachiku yang asyik dengan bonekanya.

"Soalnya aku mengikuti papa kemali," Jawab Shinachiku dengan cara bicaranya yang cadel.

"Dengan _Jikukan no Jutsu_? Astaga, Shinachiku! Kau bisa saja mati kalau kau tadi tidak punya chakra sebesar ayah. Lagi pula ini, 'kan tugas ayah untuk kembali ke masa lalu…" Kata pria itu, menasehati anaknya itu.

"Tapi, 'kan, Kasumi _-neechan_ sudah mengajaliku jutsunya!" Shinachiku memprotes sambil merentangkan tangannya yang mungil.

"Ah, anak itu juga akan kuhukum," Ujar pria itu sambil menyibakkan tudungnya. Wajahnya kini tampak jelas, ia adalah lelaki berambut pirang panjang dengan sepasang mata biru laut yang indah, di kedua belah pipinya terdapat tiga pasang garis halus yang membuatnya tampak manis.

"Tapi untung saja kau bisa menyatukan diriku yang dulu dengan Sakura _-chan_ tepat pada waktunya. Kalau tidak masa depan pasti akan berubah… Dan itu _bakalan_ merepotkan," lanjut lelaki pirang itu sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Emm… Jadi aku dihukum atau tidak?" Tanya Shinachiku sambil menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa no jutsu miliknya.

"Kali ini tidak. Tapi lain kali, ibumu yang akan menghukummu, mengerti?"

Shinachiku mengangguk polos.

"Sekarang ayo pulang, ibumu pasti sudah menyiapkan ramen, _anmitsu_ , dan _oshiruko_ untuk kita,"

"Benalkah!? Holeeeee!"

 **oOo**

 **The End(?)**


End file.
